


Drawn by Fate

by GalacticGroovin



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Smut, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGroovin/pseuds/GalacticGroovin
Summary: It has been one year since Gon and Killua went on their own paths. Gon went with his father and Killua went with Alluka. After a year their feelings grew, as did their own fears of loosing those they hold close.Thanks to GonKilluLuciel for the cover art! I absolutely love it. If any of you need help with a cover for a story you can ask them. Go show them some love and give them a follow and read their stories.Smut Warning. Will contain moments of Smut
Relationships: GonKillu - Relationship, Killugon - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter:1 The Year After

Perspective of Gon

I groan agitated and cover my eyes with my arm as the morning sun shines through the thin hotel curtains right into my eyes. I try to go back to sleep but find myself unable to with the light shining. "Damn it..." I say sleepily sitting up and rubbing my eyes. 

I look around squinting slightly the sun still in my eyes. "Guess that means it's time to start the day." I stretch and hop out of bed. "What do I want to do today?" I think to myself. I grab the tv remote and turn on the morning news to check the forecast. "Looks like it's gonna be sunny and warm today." I look around the room and walk over to the window and open the blinds.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..."I think to myself "but what could it be?" I look back at the Tv and see the date. January 7th. What did I have to do today? Suddenly it clicks and my eyes widen "Aw Man! I'm supposed to help with this year's Hunter Exams!" I rush over to my bag to grab a pair of my clean black boxers and my green shorts before going into the bathroom to shower. 

"In hindsight, I should have written this down. I hope I'm not late.."I think to myself as I fiddle with the hotel shower knobs trying to get the temperature right. 

"I don't know why they chose me to do phase one this year. I almost died last year." I think back to the invasion of the palace to kill the Chimera Ant King. My fists clenched reflexively thinking about Pitou.

"I was so angry..a pure rage filled monster.." I tear up at the thought of Killua having to watch me like that. I look up letting the water run down my face. "I wonder where Killua is..." I think to myself. "I miss him. But I know he is out there spending time with Alluka" I smile but inside I feel hurt thinking that. 

I always get upset thinking about Killua. My heart races at the thought of him but I feel a pain in my chest knowing he isn't here with me. Rub my face my hands and try to push Killua away for right now, hard as that may be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perspective of Killua  
"Onīsan! Onīsan!!" Alluka said shaking me awake. "Come on! It's time to get up!" I turned over and covered my face with my arm. "Alluka why are you waking me up so early?" She shakes me again. "What do you mean early?" She walks over to the hotel blinds and pushes them open letting in all the light. "It's bright and sunny!" The light shines directly into my eyes and I hiss at it hiding away under the covers. "Alluka why? The sun is too bright!" She pulls the covers away. 

"Cause you need to get up Onīsan! Get ready for the day!" I sigh and sit up and rub my eyes with the base of my hands. "Ok ok. I'll get ready" I pat her head. "Normally I don't let people get away with waking me" She giggles. "You let Gon wake you up!" She points out and i tense up slightly at his name.

It had been over a year since I heard or seen Gon. I try not to think about him too much. I don't want Alluka to see me upset. "Yeah that's true but that's Gon. He's my best friend!" I say to her smiling. "I wish he was more than that though." I think to myself as I stand up and stretch. 

"Let me get washed up for the day first ok?" I ask her. And she nods "That's fine. You don't need to be all smelly walking around." She waves her hand in front of her face. "Hey! I don't smell that bad." I retort in mock offense. As I grab a pair of my black gym shorts and grey boxers.

As I walk over to the bathroom the upstairs neighbor sounds rushed making a lot of bumping sounds as they run around. "Geez, other people are at this hotel. You would think they know to be quieter." I say aloud. Alluka nods "they been bumping around for a while. Pretty noisy." She sits on the bed and starts watching tv to keep herself occupied. I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me placing my clothes on the counter. 

I quickly strip out of my clothes and look at myself in the mirror. "Every scar has a story," I say to myself looking at the various scars around my body. I poke the scars from my battle with the pair of chimera ants that treated me like a dartboard. "If it wasn't for Ikalgo I wouldn't be alive today. Buuuut at the same time I wouldn't have been said situation if he hadn't already shot me and lured me into the trap." I smile a little and step into the shower getting it as hot as it can go. I let the heat of the water envelope me, I run my fingers through my fluffy hair as Gon would call it. "Gon...."I whisper quietly. "Where are you? What are you doing? Do you miss me?" I feel my heart sink thinking about him.

I hit the side of my head with the base of my palm. "Damn it Killua. Don't think about Gon. He probably doesn't even remember me now. Off doing things with his dad." I let the water from the shower drum against my head, hoping these thoughts wash away with the shampoo.  
I resume and finish up my wash after he is gone from my head, and step out of the shower grabbing a towel. 

"Just spend time with your sister. Have fun. Don't worry about anything else." I don't bother using a towel to dry my hair and give my self a quick jolt of GodSpeed to dry it rapidly. It also put my hair back the way I like it. 

I slide into my boxers and shorts before hanging the towel on the rack and stepping out of the bathroom. "Ok Alluka, are you set to go?" I ask grabbing a pair of socks and slipping on my shirt. "Mhm!" She nods. "Have you thought about what you have wanted to do today?" She asks. "Well, a bit. We can go down to the lobby and have breakfast then walk around the city till we see something that interests us." I explain as I tie my shoes.

She nods and hops off the bed. "I like that idea. I'm hungry!" She whines slightly. "Then let's go eat." I pat my pockets making sure I have my wallet, phone and room key. I open the door to the hall and Alluka steps out and I close it behind me.

*authors note* Hi! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfic. This is not the first place I have posted. I will be transferring my work from wattpad to here depending on how feed back is. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please give me your thoughts in the comments. I love reading what you guys think and all that good stuff. I will have some more chapters uploaded here soon


	2. Chapter:2 Testing Day

Perspective of Gon

I step out the shower and shake my head getting some of the water out before grabbing a towel off the rack. "I hope I don't end up late for the Exam. None of them will be happy if I am." I say drying myself off. I hang my towel back up before sliding on my boxers and shorts.

"Let's see...What will I need for today?" I ask myself, walking over to my luggage to grab my white T-shirt and green jacket. I grab my wallet and place it in my backpack. "Okay so wallet with hunter license, check. Room key?" I grab it off the nightstand along with my phone and put them both in the bag. "Check. I think that's all I will need."

I zip up the bag and throw it on. "Time to go. The starting location is on the other side of Yorknew. If I run I can make it with time to spare." I exit my room and make sure it's locked behind me. I run down the hall to the elevator and wait for it to arrive. "Come on, come on," I say impatiently.

About a minute later it arrives and I press the button for the ground floor. The elevator descends quickly, thankfully not having to pick people up on the other floors. Upon reaching the lobby I rush over to the breakfast area and grab a blueberry muffin before I make my way outside the hotel. I didn't want to tear up the inside by sprinting in there. 

As I start to sprint away, I hear a voice for an instant. It almost sounds like someone calling my name. I shrug it off. It was just the wind in my ears distorting somebody talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perspective of Killua

"What do you want for breakfast Alluka?" I ask as we descend in the elevator. "I want waffles!" She says excitedly. I smile and pat her head before I put my hands together behind mine. "Waffles sound pretty good. Great breakfast to start the day." 

The elevator reaches the ground floor and we exit it, heading towards the lobby. The smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles hit like a steamroller. "Oh, that smells so good!" I say happily, my stomach growling at the smell of the food. Alluka goes off and starts to make herself a waffle. I grab a plate and pile on bacon and eggs while I wait for the waffle maker to be available. 

I watch over Alluka as I eat at a table nearby, making sure nobody tries anything funny, but something catches my attention in the corner of my eye. I spot a boy in green quickly run over to the tables and grab a muffin before rushing out the hotel entrance. "Is that?..." I feel my heart stop for a moment. A sudden weight on my chest. I jump up from the table and chase after him, but when he gets outside he takes off as a bullet fired from a gun! "GON!" I yell out as the boy runs off. 

He appears to hesitate the next step he takes for a fraction of a second before continuing off deeper into the city. "That couldn't have been him...he wouldn't be in the city by himself." I think to myself sadly my heart sinking, but I go over to the reception desk to ask about the boy. I take a look over at Alluka and see she is happily eating her waffle in the chair next to mine. 

"Excuse me?" I ask the receptionist. "Do you mind if I ask who that boy was?" The receptionist looks me over curiously. "Sorry kiddo," he says. "Hotel policy says we can't just give our residents information." I sigh and pull out my hunter license and show it to him and his eyes widen like saucers. "Oh! You are a Pro-Hunter! My apologies." He bows apologetically. "Let me check. You mean the dark-haired boy that was wearing green?"I nod in response taking another look over at Alluka. "Let's see..." He trails off as he searches the computer. "Do you know his name? That would help." I nod. "Gon Freecss. He is a Pro-Hunter as well." The man types into the computer and he nods to me. "Yep! Gon Freecss. Pro-Hunter, room 1123."

My heart starts to race and my jaw drops as I look over to the door. "It is Gon!" I think to myself. I feel tears trying to make themselves present but I push them back not wanting to cry in front of all these people. "Thank you for helping. I appreciate it." I say slightly out of it. He bows again "Of course sir. Please ask if you need anything else." 

I walk back to my chair and flop down in it pushing my plate of food away, my appetite gone. Alluka gives me a funny look. "Onīsan? Are you ok? You're not looking too good." My eyes are wide, my cheeks are hot. "It's him..." I say to her in a dazed shocked state. "Who? Who is him?" She asks the concern in her voice present. "It's Gon, Alluka. He is the boy I saw. He's the one who is in the room above ours."  
I take a deep breath and steady myself. "Hold on Alluka. I need to do something before we head out for the day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perspective of Gon

I arrive at the starting location in about an hour. "Finally. I'm here with time to spare!" I say cheerily. I descend the elevator that takes me to the underground area where all the testers have gathered. The room is packed. It's more than when I had taken my test. 

I look at the latest applicants number. "734. Are the last one to arrive so far?" The man nods to me and continues on his way. I decide to make my way to the front when I feel my phone vibrate in my bag. I swing my bag around and pull it out. It's a message from Kurapika. 

Gon. I hear you are the examiner for the 1st phase of the exams this year! I've been brought on for the 2nd phase. I've also been told to send word to you saying you can start when you are ready. 

I quickly respond. I hope I get to see you! Don't expect too many applicants making it to the next phase. I'm not holding back!

I put my phone back in my bag and step to the front of all the applicants. "Attention all applicants!" I yell out to get their attention. " My name is Gon and I will be your examiner for the first phase. We will be starting shortly!" All of the applicants are staring at me and many start laughing. 

A man up front laughing watches me. "Funny joke kid. Now get to the back and wait like the rest of us for the examiner." I pout slightly before sighing. "I am your examiner for this phase!" I say again. I slide my bag off and take my hunter license out of my wallet and proceed to show it to them. Immediately the laughing stops and the atmosphere becomes deadly serious. 

"This phase will not be easy but it will be simple. You will all step into this ring!" I gesture behind me as the wall rises up to reveal a tournament sized fighting ring. "You will all go in one on one matches with me! I'll take it easy on you!" 

No jokes were passed, there was no laughing. Some looked downright sick to their stomach. I spotted Tonpa in the crowd, he looked ready to lose his breakfast. 

"Applicant number one! Please step into the ring!" I place my bag to the side and put my wallet and license back in it. I step into the ring as a large muscular man steps in. He looks to be in his mid-20s. "The only way you get to pass onto the next phase is if you make me admit defeat or when I deem it so! Going outside the ring is a loss and will mean you are disqualified."

As soon as I finish my sentence the man charges me. I push my hand out into his chest and send him flying into the wall behind him. "You are out of the ring! You have been disqualified!" I watch the man struggling to get up. "Applicant number two! Please step forward!"

(Authors note* one more thing. If the formatting looks sloppy please forgive me. Trying to get used to how this site does when writing.


	3. Chapter:3 Distracted

Perspective of Gon

~~~~~~~~~~~6 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~  
I rub and roll my right shoulder, once the last applicant was finished. "Owwww. I didn't think just pushing people would make me this sore." I look over to the applicants who passed which were reduced to a little less than half. None got close to me in the slightest but they managed to not be sent flying out the ring with a push. Most just barely.

"Congratulations all passing applicants! But you aren't done with this phase yet!" I fold up my jacket and put it in my bag and shrug it on. I walk up to the front of the pack and get their attention. "You all managed to survive my push or not get pushed out the ring, which I have to congratulate you on." Despite my holding back as to not kill anyone. Had to make sure we get some new hunters.

"This next part of the phase just follow me!" I turn around and begin to walk down the dark tunnel. "Oh! And please stay close! If you get lost down here you likely won't be found." I hear a few panicked noises by a few applicants and laugh to myself. I start off at a brisk walk to get people moving. Our destination is about the same distance as my exam, roughly 80 kilometers. 

I gradually start to pick up speed. "I have to take this slow. None of them could keep up with my top speed." I think to myself. I stop picking up speed once the applicants are struggling to keep up with me. "This was easy back then and it's easy now. I wonder how many will get through this part?"

~~~~~~~~~~5 Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We have reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to the exit at the end of the tunnel. So far another quarter of applicants have dropped off. "That remains of this phase is these stairs! Hope you still got the energy!" I say cheerily and tauntingly. 

I immediately begin to easily trot up the stairs at the same pace I've been going. I hear some complaints behind me including ones about its unfairness of how easy I'm ascending the steps.

I smile thinking back to how Killua and I raced to the top. The joy I had that day of having a new friend my age. Somebody who could keep up with me with no effort. Neither of us even won the race according to Satotz. Although I still think I was a little ahead. 

I feel my heart pounding in my chest thinking about Killua. His beautiful blue eyes and white fluffy hair. His sweet, caring voice when he was worried about me. Him calling me an idiot when I did something dumb.

I sigh and look down at the stairs as I keep going. "I need to talk to somebody about him. Maybe Kurapika can give some advice." I look up and notice I have slowed down. The main pack got ahead of me. 

I grin and quickly bolt past the pack back to my position upfront a good bit. "What the hell?!" I hear a applicant shout. "Just how fast are you kid?" He asks. "I've never thought about it. I can get places quick when I want to. I could do this entire section in under an hour or two if I chose. Don't get your license for being slow." I answer. 

At this point, I hear several amazed and shocked sounds from the group. "Wow, kid! You are something else." I can only smile at the compliment. One of the other applicants popped up."How old were you when you got your license? Which exam was it?"

"Well, it was a few years ago actually. I was twelve years old when I took the 287th Hunter Exam." The man whistles. "What was the hardest part for you?" He asks. "Well if you're trying to figure out hints to later phases for this year you won't get anything because it's different every year. But for me, the hardest was the 4th phase. We were taken to an island and told to hunt other applicants. We were given the number of their tag." I gesture to the tags that the applicants are wearing now. 

"Somebody was after me and I was after somebody else and so on. This is how it worked. Your own tag is worth 3 points. Your targets tag is also 3 points. Anyone else's tag is a single point. The goal was to have 6 points by the end of the week. My target was a man named Hisoka." 

One of the men makes a sound that seems to be of disgust. "I know that name. Pink hair? Lanky, kinda looks like a clown?" I nod. "Yep, that's him." The man takes in a sharp breath through his teeth. "Yikes, kid. I watched one of his matches at the Heavens Arena. He's a monster." 

"Pray you never run into him," I respond. "He's terrifying." I look up and see a bit of light at the top of the stairs. "Oh good! We are almost there." I pick up speed and leave the pack in the dust. I reach the top of the steps and wait.

Almost 3 minutes later they start to arrive. I stand off to the side watching the applicants reach the top panting like a dog in the summer heat. "GON!" I perk up at my name and look behind me to see who called out. I see a familiar figure running towards me. His long blond hair waving around. "Took you long enough to get here! You had me waiting for ages." He says smiling.

"Kurapika!" I run over and tackle him in a hug. "It's been too long!" He hugs me back laughing. "Yeah, it has. How have you been?" He asks after we separate. "I've been good. Hungry though." My stomach growls. "Do we have time before phase 2 for food?" He laughs again. "You haven't changed a bit. Phase 2 doesn't start until tomorrow. They are letting them rest a bit this year. Come on. We will go to where we and everyone else is staying." 

"Hold on." I stop him. "Gates haven't closed yet. Can't go until those close." I gesture to the exit behind me, the applicants still flowing out. "Oh right." Roughly 15 minutes later the gates started to close, preventing a few applicants from passing.

"Congratulations on passing the 1st phase of the exam!" I say to the remaining applicants. "Please follow us and we will lead you to the resting place before phase two tomorrow!" I turn to Kurapika. "Lead the way." 

He nods and starts heading to the large building in the distance. My mind wanders as we walk. Seemingly at random but instead I found myself thinking about Killua again. His smooth pale skin. Absolutely flawless. I feel my heart race thinking about his toned muscles and rock hard abs. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I start to blush thinking about tracing my hands along his chest.

"Gon?" Kurapika waves his hand in front of my face getting my attention. "Did you hear a word of what I just said? And why are you drooling?" I quickly snap out of my thoughts and wipe my mouth. "Sorry! I was...uhh just thinking about food. Only had a muffin today." I say embarrassed the heat growing in my cheeks as I blush brighter.

"Uh-huh..." He gives me an odd look but doesn't ask farther clearly not believing my lie about food. "Anyway, like I was saying, I'm gonna be hard on them." He says pointing a thumb at the applicants. Kurapika continues to talk about his plans for the applicants and I try to listen and nod my head to what he is saying. But my mind is still locked on Killua as we walk.


	4. Chaptee:4 The Message

Perspective of Killua

~~~~~~~~~12 Hours Earlier~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hold on Alluka, I need to do something before we head out," I say trying to steady myself. She nods and I let her finish eating. I rest my elbows on the table and hold my head in my hands. "How can this happen?.."I think to myself. I pick my head up and examine my hands. "They say fate brings people together. Some by chance, others by that little red string. I never believed such stories before. But now... Could mine be attached to Gon?"

10 minutes later, Alluka and I are back in the elevator heading back to the room. "Onīsan?" She looks up at me, a concerned expression on her face. "Are you ok? I can hear your heartbeat from here." I take a deep breath to try and slow myself down. "Yeah, Alluka...I'm ok. Just surprised is all..." I trail off getting lost in thought. 

I'm brought back to my senses when the elevator dings reaching our floor. "I'm sorry about this little holdback Alluka. This really just caught me off guard." We walk out the elevator heading to our room, room 1023.

"It's okay Onīsan! I know how important Gon is to you." She says smiling. I smile a little as I think to myself "You're right. I just wish I understood my own feelings for him." I grab at my shirt above my heart. Why does my heart race for him like that? I should only be thinking of him as my friend..so why do I want him as more?

I grab the room key from my pocket and open the door letting Alluka in first. I follow closing the door behind me. "Where are they?" I ask myself. "I know I saw some earlier." I scan the room and spot the pen and notepad on the nightstand. I walk over and grab them before sitting at the table.

"Okay, Killua. It's just a simple letter. You have done things easier than this." I think. But I was already wrong. What do I say? "Onīsan," Alluka says dragging me from my thoughts. "Don't be so worried!" She says happily. "Gon will be happy to see you. We can place the letter in the crack in the door and he will see it when he gets back." She rubs my back reassuringly.

I nod and smile. "Right. I'll try and get this done quick." I just need to tell him about our room and to come to visit. I don't need to be expressing all my feelings at once. I put the pen to the paper and write what feels natural.

Gon,  
When you see this please come to room 1023. We are your downstairs neighbor and have a surprise for you. An old friend wants to say hi.

I read the letter back to myself and sigh. "It sounds like a trap, but I really do want to surprise him." I think to myself. I fold the letter standing up and head towards the door. "I'll be right back Alluka. Don't let anyone in unless it's me." She nods and turns her attention back to the tv. 

I walk down to the elevators and press the button. "I hope Gon comes back soon. Though I doubt it." 

~~~~~~~~~~4 Hours later~~~~~~~~~~  
Alluka hugs onto my arm as we begin to walk through a crowd in the busier part of the city. "Hang on Alluka. I don't want to lose you in this sea of people." She nods and hugs tighter. I continue to push and squeeze through the horde of people. "I couldn't do this every day." I think to myself. "Too many people. I could never live in the city. Almost makes me miss the mansion on Kukuroo mountain." Almost being the keyword. I don't like this many people but I don't like complete isolation either. 

What I really want is a nice little house. A place for me and Gon. A place I can have him all to myself. I want to look into his warm amber eyes and feel safe as he takes me in his strong arms. I want to feel his soft, perfect lips on mine in a tender kiss as we sit by a fire. To feel like we are the only two people in the world.

"Onīsan?" Alluka giggles. "What are you thinking about? You look really happy." I jump a bit in surprise being brought back into reality. I only now realize that I had been smiling and blushing like an idiot while walking through this crowd. "Shit! I can't be getting lost thinking about Gon in public!" I think, scolding myself. 

"It's nothing Alluka. Just reliving some old memories." I say to her. She raises an eyebrow at me. "I don't believe you. Something doesn't either." I hang my head a little for lying to Alluka and Something. They both know how to read me like a book. "Ok..ok. I'll tell you later ok, Alluka? It is something I do need to get off my chest." 

"Promise?" She asks putting out her pinky. "I promise," I say linking my pinky with hers. "Pinky swear made. Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles. Sealed with a kiss!" We say together putting our thumbs together for the kiss. I smile remembering Gon teaching me that.

We got a few looks from bystanders around us but they all had a warm feeling about them. Alluka smiles before going around my back and jumping on. "Piggyback!" She exclaims happily. "Okay! Let's go!" I say smiling as I keep her up and start to jog down the sidewalk. 

~~~~~~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~  
"Onīsan, I'm hungry!" Alluka whines starting to tug at my hair. "Ow! Hey! Don't need to pull my hair sis! I can hear you." I say swatting her hand from my hair. I look around the street to see if there is anywhere to eat that is close. Down the street a bit I spot the restaurant Me, Gon and Zepile had lunch at when we met. 

"How does pizza sound Alluka?" I ask her walking towards the restaurant. "Pizza sounds super good!" She exclaims. I smile and pick up speed wanting to get there quick.

When we arrive I kneel down so Alluka can hop off my back. I stretch my arms over my head and try to pop my back. "Jeez, Alluka. Carrying you for an hour made me stiff." She sticks her tongue out at me in reply. 

The hostess at the front counter of the restaurant smiles as we enter. "Welcome!" She chirps. "Table for two?" I nod and she grabs two menus. "Please follow me." She leads us to a booth by the window. We can see all the cars and people passing by.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." She says after we get seated on opposite sides of the table. She walks back up front to greet the people who entered after us. "Ok Alluka, what kind of pizza should we get?" I ask looking at the menu. She presses her lips together in thought looking at the menu.

"Can we do a cheese and pepperoni pizza?" She asks. "Half cheese, Half Pepperoni?" And she nods her head yes. "Sounds good to me," I say just as our waiter walks up. "Hi! My name is Cam. How can I start you two off today? Drinks or are we ready all together?" 

"We are ready," I say. "We will have a large pizza. Half cheese, half pepperoni. I will have water and.."I turn to Alluka. "Chocolate milk please!" She says smiling. Cam nods writing down our order. "Ok, we should have those out for you shortly." He turns and walks into the kitchen.

"Onīsan, I have to go to the bathroom," Alluka whispers to me, practically squirming in her seat. "Go ahead. I'll be right here." I tell her and she bolts up like she had been holding it longer than she should have. I rest my elbow on the table and lean my head on my hand, as I stare out the window and think about how I wanna tell her my feelings about Gon. I don't know how to explain them myself. I feel confused yet certain about my feelings towards him. 

While I was deep in thought a man stood by and his voice shook me from my thoughts as he leaned on the table. "Well, Well, Well~. If it isn't one of my forbidden fruits. Long-time no see, Killua~♣️."


	5. Chapter:5 Aid of Alies

Perspective of Gon

~~~~~~~One Hour Later. 7:00~~~~~~~~  
I reach my room for the night and groan. "I think I ate too much." We reached the Hunter Association building a little under an hour ago and I immediately ran to the dining hall and ate. Need to relax now. 

I go to close the door when Kurapika stops it with his foot. "Hey, Gon? Can I talk to you?" I nod. "Yeah. What's up Kurapika?" I open the door and he walks in and I close it behind him. "You don't seem to be your usual self. "He says to me sitting in a chair across from one of the beds. 

"What do you mean?" I ask flopping down onto the bed. "Well you were acting strangely on the walk here and you were quiet during dinner. Something seems to be on your mind." He says leaning forward. "Or if I had to guess someone."

My heart skips a beat. "Has he really figured it out this quickly? Should I just tell him? But what if-" my thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. Kurapika stands up and goes to open the door. I start to look around the room to try and gather my thoughts. 

"Yo, Gon!" I turn at the voice and see Leorio standing at the door. "Leorio! What are you doing here?" I ask a giant grin on my face. Leorio walks over and wraps me up in a hug. "Never mind that right now. It's been too long, buddy!" I hug him back. He hasn't hugged me this tight since I recovered from the incident. 

I gasp a little. "Leorio! I need to breathe!" I say tapping his back. "Sorry, bud." He says sheepishly as he releases me. "I'm just so happy to see you!" Kurapika sits back on the chair he was in and Leorio pulls up one next to him.

"So." Kurapika pops up. "Gon, What has been on your mind?" I sit quietly unsure of to give the truth or a lie. But something else is picking at me now. "Well what is on my mind right now is, you didn't seem surprised by Leorio's appearance. Did you know he was here?" I ask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perspective of Leorio  
My heart jumps for a moment. We didn't think Gon would point that out. But that also shows he's dodging the question. "Well Gon, it is because I knew he was here," Kurapika responds. I give him a questioning look and he nods. "You see Gon." I chime in. "The reason I'm here isn't for the Hunter Exams."

"I am here because Kurapika and I are a couple!" I exclaim happily and give Kurapika a small kiss on the cheek. He starts to get a little pink in the cheeks and smiles while he grabs my hand. Gons jaw drops. "You...and you..." He says trying to comprehend. "That isn't what I was expecting." He says finally.

"Well, it was about 6 months ago now that Kurapika and I met up to visit and see each other. And it just took off. I popped the question asking him to go out expecting rejection and was met with a solid yes!" I say smiling. 

"You should have heard him gon. He started squealing like a girl!" Kurapika includes starting to laugh. The heat in my cheeks flares up in embarrassment making me redder than a tomato. "Why did you have to tell him that?" I whine. "Because it was funny and adorable!" He says leaning over and nuzzling my nose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perspective of Gon   
"So, now that is cleared up. Tell us what's on your mind bud. Don't need to hide anything from us. Though I'm sure Kurapika has figured it out." Leorio says looking at me now. 

I nod quietly and gather my thoughts for a moment. "I...I'm in love with Killua!" I blurt out. I blush brightly and sit quietly for a reaction. Kurapika stands and walks over to me before giving me a tight hug. "There you go. Finally letting it out."

I raise an eyebrow at Kurapika. "What? I saw how you were with Killua. I knew you fell in love with him back when we saved him from his family." He explains. I nod. "Yeah...I had. But I wanted a friend more than a lover. But as time went it became harder and harder to see him as just a friend for me." I flop back on the bed.

"My problem now...I haven't seen him in a year. Even if I get a chance to see him there is no way he will like me back...not after everything." I say sadly curling into a ball.

~~~~~~~~~~7 Hours Earlier~~~~~~~~~~  
Perspective of Killua   
I feel a chill run down my spine and jump when I turn and see Hisoka leaning on the table smiling at me. "HISOKA!" I say startled and try to turn in my seat so that my back is to the wall. He raises his hands "Calm down~. I'm not here to fight." He sits across from me where Alluka was sitting. 

"I'm surprised to see you here. And a bit hurt you didn't notice my presence sooner." He places his hand on his chest faking a hurt expression. "What are you doing here Hisoka?" I ask keeping my eyes locked on him. 

"Well, I was here for lunch. Then I saw you and your sister walk in." He flicks his wrist and a joker card appears from seemingly nowhere. "I wasn't going to say anything since Gon isn't here. But you don't seem ok. Tell me~. What is wrong my little fruit~♥️" He asks smiling at me.

I raise a brow at him. "Why do you care? Aren't you just waiting for us to get stronger so that we, in your words, are worth killing." He nods. "Well, that may be my goal but if you recall in Greed Island, I want to help you two get stronger. I want to see your full potential. And when I see something that could possibly prevent it." He crushes the card in his hand and opens it again pouring out little red flower petals. "I get rid of it. Or create some solution." 

"And what makes you think I need help?" I ask curiously. "Simple. When I saw you a little of my blood lust seeped out in excitement, but you didn't react. You are normally like a coiled spring ready to attack or run at a moments notice. But this time you were more like a limp rope." 

I sit quietly thinking about it. "I have been getting lost in my thoughts a lot. Letting my guard down." I look at Hisoka. I rub my eyes with the base of my palms annoyed. "Ok. Yes. I do have some things on my mind. I'm pretty sure you won't take no for an answer when it comes to you wanting to know right?" He winks. "You got it~♥️."

I sigh. I would like to talk to Alluka about it but I don't think she would be able to explain as well. "Ok well, for starters I haven't seen Gon in about a year. After he recovered in the hospital we went our separate ways when we got to the World Tree. He went to go see his dad, Ging, and me and Alluka been traveling and seeing the sights." He leans his elbows on the table his head in his hands. A serious expression on his face. 

"Gon and I haven't heard from each other in this amount of time as well. The year has been rough for me.." I trail off. "How so?" He asks. "Well as time passed I grew to miss Gon more and more. Almost as long as I've known him, I've had these feelings in my chest." I clutch at my shirt above my heart.

"My heart would race when he would talk sometimes. I blush uncontrollably when he compliments me. I always tried to push these feelings away. He's my best friend, but these feelings don't feel like the kind one should have for his best friend. The thoughts I have of Gon, wanting to be with him...night and day... I can't describe it."

Hisoka sits quietly before a smile creeps along his face. "Sounds simple to me Killua~." He suddenly vanished and appears next to me in an instant causing me to jump. He pokes a finger to my chest smiling. "You are gay on your best friend. You love him like you would a lover. That feeling you get in your chest when your heart races and pounds at the thought of him is love for my little fruit~♥️."

He vanished and appears on the other side of the table again. I sit quietly thinking and processing what he has said. "Gay for Gon?...it doesn't feel wrong. It feels accurate...but isn't it wrong to love your best friend that way?" While I'm in thought Hisoka stands and smiles tossing a card with numbers on it, onto the table.

"There is my number. Feel free to call if you need any help Killua~♣️." He walks off across the restaurant. Leaving me to contemplate my thoughts. Alluka returns soon after. 

"Onīsan, you look sick." She says pressing a hand to my forehead. "You're hot. Let's get our food to go." She says worriedly and she waves down a waiter. "Excuse me? Can we get our order to go?" He nods and goes off to the kitchen to let them know.

"I love Gon...I love Gon." I repeat to myself over and over on my head. Each one convincing me more and more. My heart racing telling me it's true. "How do I tell him though? What if he rejects me? What if he hates me after? I don't want to lose my friend.."I curl up a bit in my seat causing Alluka to be more worried. "We need to get you back to the hotel Onīsan."


	6. Chapter:6 Guilt

Perspective of Killua

~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~2:30~~~~~~~~  
"Onīsan! You need to eat!" Alluka whines. We have been back in the room for almost two hours after taking our pizza to go. She ate but I didn't. My appetite hasn't returned since earlier. "I'm not hungry Alluka." I roll over on the bed facing away from her.

She starts pouting. "But you need to eat!" I hear what she says but at the same time, I don't. I'm deep in thought, thinking of a way to tell Gon my feelings. "But how do I do that?" I ponder. "He may want nothing to do with me...he may reject me and I'll never see him again.." I clench my hand tight.

"I want to tell him but I'm afraid. I don't want to lose him. I need him.." I say quietly causing Alluka to tilt her head at me. "Who? Onīsan what is wrong?" She sits on the edge of the bed next to me. 

I turn and face her, tears starting to roll down my face. "I need gon," I say quietly. "I love him Alluka. And I want to tell him, but I'm afraid that I'll lose him if I do" I bury my face into the bed starting to cry harder at the thought of losing gon. I feel Alluka start rubbing my back in slow circles and hums soothingly.

"You won't lose him Onīsan. I will bet he feels the same as you do. He's probably afraid to tell you for the same reason. When he gets back to the hotel you two go to his room and talk. I will stay here." I look up at her sniffling my eyes red. 

"Y-you really th-think so?" I say between sniffs. She nods. "For now get your rest. Sleep and hopefully, he will be back soon." She pets my head gently. "Sleep onīsan it will make you feel better."

I nod a little before shutting my eyes, Letting sleep take hold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I look around. "Where...am I?" I ask myself. I'm in a large open field. A blue sky, white fluffy clouds floating by. "Hello?" I call out into the open. "Is anyone here?"  
  
I listen for any sort of sound only get the wind rustling grass. I turn 360 seeing if there is anything but I only see more field. I choose a direction and start running. "Hello?" I call out again, receiving nothing. I continue to run until I see trees in the distance. I pick up the pace wanting a change from the field.

Moments later I reach the edge of what seems to be a large forest. Something feels...familiar about it. I can't place my finger on it though. I run in and dodge and weave through the trees trying to keep a straight line. "Killua..." I jump and stop upon hearing a faint whisper. It sounded like it said my name.

I take off again but shortly after I hear it again. "Killua.." It was still a whisper but seemingly louder. When I hear a small boom to my left. "It's a lead...I don't know what happens." I head in the direction of the sound.

"Killua." I hear the voice again. Louder and clearer. I hear a second boom, louder and closer than the previous. Fearing someone is following me I go into godspeed and take off towards the sound. Why does this feel so familiar?

I hear the third boom and see a flash of light accompany it. "What is that?" I continue running towards it. "KILLUA!!" The voice practically shouts in my ears. I cover my ears in pain and look around for the source. At first, I see nothing. Then I see Gon. 

"Gon?" A small smile forming on my lips. "Why Killua?" He asks. I stop smiling something was wrong. "Why what?" I ask watching him. "Why...why didn't you stop me?.... Why didn't you protect me?" He asks. His shape and form changes to his matured body. 

I stand back in shock. "Why did you abandon me, when I needed you most?" He asks taking a step forward. A flash of light blinds me followed by another boom almost deafening me. I open my eyes and gon is crying. His right arm is now missing, blood gushing out the open wound. "Why Killua? You should have been with me. We could have taken Pitou out together. But you ran."  
  
I'm blinded again the boom following. I open my eyes and see the almost skeletal charred body of gon standing before me. "Why...Killua? Why did you....let me....die?..." after the last word Gon collapses and disintegrates into a pile of dust. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"GOOOOOOOONNN!!" I cry out, screaming as I jerk up in bed. Alluka suddenly jerks up out of her bed and rushes to me. "Onīsan! Onīsan!" Alluka hugs me tightly. "It's okay onīsan! It was just a dream. Everything is ok." She hugs onto me until I stop screaming. I'm sweating bullets and shaking like a leaf. 

I start panting for air before breaking down in tears. "I'm sorry gon! I should have never left you!" I say crying the tears flowing like rivers. "I'm sorry..."I say again before collapsing on the bed a void of darkness taking me away.


	7. Chapter:7 Return

Perspective of Gon

~~~~~~~~~~~Time, 11:00 PM~~~~~~~~~~  
I stare up at the ceiling of my room. Kurapika and Leorio left a few hours ago, But my mind was keeping me active and awake. I couldn't stop thinking about Killua. Worrying about what he thinks of me now. 

I think back to what Kurapika said earlier. 

~~~~~~~~~~3 Hours Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gon...don't say that." He rubs my back reassuringly. "This is Killua we are talking about. I'm positive he loves you just like you love him." I look up at him "How can you be sure? After all the trouble I put him through, I'm sure he's happy he doesn't have to deal with me." I say tears starting to roll down my face.  
  
"Let me tell you how wrong you are Gon," Leorio says sitting on the bed and ruffling my hair. "He fought tooth and nail, to get Alluka away from his family so he could save you. He was a wreck seeing you in the state you were in. He wanted to save you more than anyone, And amazingly he had a way." 

"I dunno...what about how I left him to go see my dad? He went with Alluka." I ask "We haven't said a word to each other in a year..." I curl upholding my knees to my chest. "Even if he did have feelings for me then, is it possible for him to still have them?" 

"Of course!" Says Kurapika. "It's not like he would forget you. But when it comes to Killua he isn't the best at showing his emotions. This would be even newer for him." He smiles at me. "We will find him and get you two together. For now, get some rest. You are allowed to head back to Yorknew. But you have to be back in about a 2 weeks for the final phase ok?"

I nod silently and hug them both. "Thanks, guys. I really needed to get this off my chest. I just hope you are right." They hug me back tight. "We will see you later Gon," Leorio says as we separate. I smile and nod at him. They head to the door and Kurapika turns back before closing the door. "Have faith Gon." He says smiling before closing the door leaving me alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"They tell me to have faith and believe." I think to myself. "But it's hard to do when the possibility of losing Killua is there.." I close my eyes and try to think positive. Think about Killua. Think about the good times with him. Seeing him smile and hearing his sweet laugh. 

I smile softly and as I let these good times with Killua swirl in my head, I drift off into slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time 7:00AM~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm awoken by the annoyingly high pitched beeping of the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Nooooo...don't wake me...let me go back to Killua~..." I say to the clock sleepily. The clock had awoken me from a pleasant dream about him. About our time on Whale Island. 

I bang on the alarm accidentally crushing it. I wince "oops...I'll have to pay for that." I groggily get out of bed and stretch my arms above my head. "All my clothes are back at the hotel. I'll shower when I get there. I didn't think to bring anything." I slip on my clothes from yesterday and make sure I have everything. "Phone, wallet, Hunter License, and hotel room key. This is everything." 

I throw on my bag and leave the room, making my way to the entrance. "Kurapika said I can head back to YorkNew. I wonder if there is a faster way than running." 

Upon entering the lobby I spot a line of computers available for use. "Maybe I can get an airship ticket. Or a taxi." I walk over and check for airships flying out to Yorknew. "There is one leaving at 8 at the nearby small airport. Not too far from here, perfect!"

I book my ticket and head out. Hopefully, it will be a calm flight. 

~~~~~~3 Hours Later. Time 10:00AM~~~~~  
"Thank you for flying with us! We hope to see you again soon!" The flight attendant says smiling as I get off the airship. I smile and wave and head to the exit of the airfield. "Should be back at the hotel in a few minutes. I want to shower."

Upon leaving the airport I realize I'm closer to the hotel than I thought. "Jeez, my memory is bad. Killua would have remembered this." I think the hotel is a couple of blocks down the street. The opposite direction I went to go yesterday. 

I take off at a slow jog and hum to distract myself. My mind goes to Killua again, despite my attempts to distract myself. "How am I gonna stop thinking about him?..I'm going to go crazy if this keeps up. Maybe I just need to find him. Find and tell him my feelings, like ripping off a bandaid." I say quietly. I laugh a little. "Easier said than done."

I turn into the hotel and see the lobby bustling. I quickly rush to the elevators and get into one that just arrived and ascend to the 11th floor. My stomach growls a bit. "Once I shower I need to get some food. Those pretzels on the flight weren't filling at all." The elevator dings reaching my floor and I walk down the hall to my door.

I sling my bag around and take the room key out before I reach my door so when I arrive I quickly unlock and step in. I see the room has been cleaned and my clothes had been sorted. "Forgot about room service," I mutter hoping nothing was taken. I look at the bed and notice a sheet of paper laying there. I walk over curiously and read the paper. "Room 1023...an old friend?" Who could that be? 

I toss my bag to the side and put the room key in my pocket. "I'll go ahead and check it out now. It's just downstairs." Instead of taking the elevator I take the stairs down a level and find room 1023. "Ok. Let's see what this about." I knock on the door and wait. I hear some moment and a click as the door unlocks. What I see next sends my jaw-dropping. "Killua?!"

(Authors note* I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far! I will be posting more chapters later. Hopefully will get here caught up to my current progress soon. Please keep commenting your thoughts and all that good stuff!


End file.
